


Way Back When

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROTG kink meme fill:<br/>Okay, so we shippers seem to have this headcanon that Easter was Jackson's favorite holiday~<br/>I want to see that explored with the headcanon in mind (which I read the day before on tumblr), that Bunny actually knew Jack before he died. Perhaps Jackson was just that kind of kid (like me) who'd get up early on easter trying to catch him... and one day he succeeded (literally or figuratively) and they strike up some bickery kind of friendship~ Or more~ Perhaps Jackson died shortly before easter and Bunny was too busy and finds out on the big day ;_;</p><p>Perhaps Bunny does not recognise Jack Frost as the kid he grew so fond of and just suddenly has that realisation when Jack tells him about his memories. Or he does remember and opts to withhold the information for some reason.</p><p>I want it fluffy. Perhaps I even want to cry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back When

Jackson is six and if his mother knew he was sneaking around before sunrise she'd tan his hide with her big wooden spoon like she always threatens to do. He knows he's not supposed to be out, that there's wolves lurking in the woods, hungry after a harsh winter.

But the snow is finally melted, little sprouts are fighting their way up through the dirt and the Easter Bunny is hiding eggs somewhere in their village. And Jackson's going to see him, threat of the big wooden spoon or no.

He's been planning for weeks; has been practicing sneaking out of the house and finding all the really good hiding places so he'll have an idea of where to start. Getting out of the house is easy enough, its keeping his father's hunting dog quiet that's the tricky part. But the bit of bread he saved from last night's dinner works well enough in buying its cooperation and he's away from the house and into the forest in no time.

He goes to the pond first because that's the furthest from the village the eggs are ever hidden. Everything is quiet and Jackson knows the traps he laid out the day before are empty without even checking them. He does a lap around the pond and heads back to the village, checking every little nook and cranny for eggs or signs of rabbit activity. There isn't any.

Jackson hopes that maybe he just came too early but he fears the older boys were right. Maybe there is no Easter Bunny.

A twig snaps in the distance and Jackson barely thinks before throwing himself to the ground and rolling under a prickly bush. The leaves aren't full enough to truly hide him yet but the thorns will probably deter anything from trying too hard to eat him.

He hopes.

There's a strange echo, like something large hopping down the path and Jackson holds his breath when paws move past him. 

It stops.

Jackson stays as still as he possibly can. The thing's massive if its feet are any indication and the front paws lift of the ground as it sits back on its haunches. It turns around in a slow circle and he can hear it sniffing the air.

It takes a few slow steps towards his hiding place and stops.

Its front paws are placed back on the ground.

And then Jackson's view of its feet is blocked by the face of a remarkably large rabbit. It twitches its nose at him and lays its ears back in obvious relaxation.

“Hullo.”

Jackson jumps in surprise.

“What are you doin' under there?”

“I'm waiting for the Easter Bunny.”

It laughs quietly and shifts to stretch its front paws towards him. “That right? Well then sorry to keep you waitin'.”

Jackson lets himself be pulled out from under the bush and allows the rabbit to brush debris off his clothes. “Are you really the Easter Bunny?”

“Last I checked.” It sits back and smiles at him. Its not as strange on its animal face as Jackson would have thought. “What's your name?”

“Jackson Overland Frost.”

The rabbit chuckles. “All right, Jackson Overland Frost. So what're you doin' out here?”

“Waiting for you.” Jackson frowns at him. He doesn't like repeating himself, it makes him feel like people aren't listening.

“No, I got that. But why not wait at home? Its dangerous out here.”

“Because you don't leave eggs in houses. And I wanted to see you.” 

The Easter Bunny's smile turns soft. “How 'bout you help me hide some eggs?”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, but then I gotta take you home.”

Jackson nods eagerly and grabs the rabbit's hand when its offered. “I know some really good hiding places.”

“I'll bet.” They spend nearly two hours hiding eggs and by the end of it Jackson is drooping dangerously. He's scooped up and the rabbit carries him easily to what he's fairly sure is his house. The hound outside barely looks at them before settling back down.

Jackson is settled in his bed and the rabbit is halfway out the window again when he sits up. “Can I help again next Easter?”

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

The Easter Bunny meets him at the pond the next year and every year after that. They hide eggs and goof around and Jackson's never happier than before dawn on Easter.

“So I think its time to teach my sister how to ice skate. Not now, the ice isn't strong enough but maybe next year.”

“If she's anything like you she'll take to it like a duck to water.”

Jackson hums in agreement and slips an egg into the crook of a tree. “I think so too.”

The next year there's no one waiting at the pond. Bunny wastes too much time waiting for him and has to rush to hide the eggs and still stay on schedule. He tries not to be too disappointed that Jackson finally stopped believing.

The year after that there's a little girl waiting by the pond. Its obvious she wasn't expecting anyone to be there and he freezes at the edge of the trees. They stare at each other for a long few moments before she takes a stumbling step back that nearly lands her in the water.

“Whoa, hey! Careful there.” He catches her arms and steadies her. “Wouldn't want ya fallin' in now, would we?”

She continues to stare at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“What're you doin' out here, sheila? Bit cold, innit?”

“I-” She swallows thickly. “Jackson used to tell me he met the Easter Bunny out here.”

He tenses all over. “Where's Jackson? What happened?”

“He-” Her eyes fill with tears and she hiccups loudly. “He fell through the ice. And, and I didn't believe him before about meeting you but I had to come out here because what if he was telling the truth and you wouldn't know where he went and I didn't come last year and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”

She's crying now. Great heaving sobs that make her entire body shake and when he wraps his arms around her she just collapses against him.

He carries her home just like he carried Jackson all those years ago. Its a different hound laying outside their house but its the same window he climbs through to tuck her into bed.

She's not at the pond the next year or any of the following but he leaves his best egg there every year, tucked away in the first flowers where it won't be found by the local kids or broken by animals.

Jack finds him hiding it away the second Easter after the Pitch fiasco.

“What're you doing?”

Bunny rolls the egg between his paws. “Just leavin' a present.”

“For who?”

“For-” Bunny gives Jack a hard look. “Ah hell.”

“What?” Jack floats upside down in front of him. “What's that look for?”

Bunny holds the egg out in offering. “Its for you.”

“Me?” Jack takes the egg carefully. “What for?”

“I always leave one for you.”

“Why?”

“You used to help me hide eggs. Back when you were a kid.”

Jack flips right-side up and stares at the egg. “When I was alive?”

“Mm. Found ya under a bush one year. Said you were waitin' for me.”

“I don't remember.” He's still looking at the egg, smile just a little bit awed.

“S'okay. Only saw ya once a year, probably won't find it in your teeth.” Bunny smiles at him. “You wanna help me hide the rest of the eggs?”

Jack just nods and slips the egg into the pocket of his hoodie. Its almost like old times again and Bunny can't help but relax as Jack starts to chatter just like he did as a child.

He opens a portal to the next town when Jack grabs his arm.

“The eggs I always found in the flowers. You left them for me, every year?”

“Course I did. Best of the bunch.” 

Jack looks dangerously close to tears. “Thank you. That, that means a lot. That you-” He stops and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Always cared, frostbite. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you.”

“No, no its cool. I mean, it'd been what? Like 200 years since you'd seen me? And we only ever saw each other for a few hours once a year.”

Bunny tugs him closer and presses their foreheads together. “I never forgot you. I could never forget you.”

Jack just nods and swipes his sleeve over his eyes before gently pushing Bunny towards his tunnel. He wants to ask Jack to come with him, to hide eggs and candies in every town, city and village that still needs to be visited. But he knows he can't. Knows he needs to let the kid work through whatever feelings and inner conflicts are rearing their ugly heads.

“Stay out of trouble, yeah?” He asks quietly and Jack only nods again. “And don't think this means you're off the hook for '68.”

Jack is laughing as he jumps into the tunnel and takes off running. Maybe next year he'll hide eggs with him. Maybe he'll even help with the painting.

Hope burns bright in his chest and he can feel the answering call begin to unfurl in Jack.


End file.
